


Kiss Me Quick

by Schneezed



Series: Crack Ship Sundays [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, MerMay, Merman!AU, Merman!Akira, sailor!Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: Fate is but a cruel mistress in the end.





	Kiss Me Quick

The wind is warm tonight. The sky is covered in cotton-like clouds, and the sun has begun to set at last. But I’m not ready for the day to end.

“Are you sure you must?” I called out, holding my lover’s head in my lap. 

He merely nodded, staring up into my aching eyes. “If I don’t, it won’t be good. No merman has ever been out of water this long. And with the current’s shift... I may never find my way home.”

I stroked his hair as I held back tears. The man’s name was Akira; a mystery who’d washed up on this very shore. I’d done my best to keep him safe, to mend his wounds, to heal his heart. And - for all accounts - I’d succeeded. But that made our current predicament so much harder to cope with. 

With how vast and far the ocean spreads, it could take him days or weeks to return home. Akira has a family to return to. A life to live beyond the horizon. It, however, cannot include me. 

“Will you visit again?” I asked. “It’ll be difficult to go a day without you.”

“If I remember my way, I’ll do my best.” He laughed. 

Akira reached outward to caress my cheek, holding my blushed skin in his hand. We’d done our best to say goodbye already; yet, here we are, hours later. We’d done naught but sit upon the sand as the water stroked our bodies. Akira’s pearlescent tail glimmered in the sunlight with a crimson sheen, twas’ truly a sight to behold. 

Over the course of his stay at my lighthouse nearby, I’d painted him oh so many times, there was a gallery’s worth of his likeness within my living room alone. 

“Let’s make a deal.” He said. “Sing to the sea for me, and wait on the docks for my return. And - in exchange - I’ll return to you, one day soon.”

“You promise?” I asked, eyes swelling with tears. 

“I promise. With all my heart.” Akira spun around, using his hands to hold himself up as his face hovered close to mine. 

Without a second guess, my fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, bringing this marvel of a man closer, our lips mingling as streaks of water streamed over our skin. We’d tried to stray for affection such as this, but one does not simply deny the heart it’s needs.

The sadness I felt was incomparable to the love I had for Akira; and, in my heart, I knew we’d meet again.

For his promise to me is the truest form of Gospel.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first in a collection of fics im going to be doing monthly!!! they’re going to be about a bunch of different gay ships in the Persona fandom, so uhhh stay tuned cause chances are i may end up getting to your own OTP uwu


End file.
